The invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning objects, particularly dentures, by means of air bubbles moving through a cleaning liquid in which the object is immersed.
More particularly, this invention relates to a cleaning apparatus including a base, an air pump arranged within the base and having an air outlet passing through the base and projecting thereabove, and a separate cleaning container adapted for receiving the cleaning liquid and the object to be cleaned and being removably supported on the base and communicating with the air outlet of the pump.
It is known from the German Pat. No. GM 76 22 513 to supply air from a pump outlet through a flexible conduit having at its free end a nozzle that is to be introduced into a container from above. When displacing the container from the base, the conduit has also to be removed and for the cleaning action it has to be reinserted in the container and held in its proper working position. The disadvantage of this design is the fact that the air stream emanating from the nozzle cannot encompass the whole denture to be cleaned and for this reason during the cleaning process the flexible conduit has to be held by hand and moved in the container. The air is discharged through the nozzle in relatively large bubbles that cannot uniformly disperse in the liquid. As a result the manipulation of this known apparatus is complicated and does not provide sufficient cleaning effect.